


💋 𝓘 𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓪 𝓰𝓲𝓻𝓵 💋

by Kaedember



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaedember/pseuds/Kaedember
Summary: 💋 Based on the song I kissed a girl by Katy PerryTwo girls from different worlds, they are so close and inseparable at the same time, they are attracted to each other. What will happen when they declare their love for each other?
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	💋 𝓘 𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓪 𝓰𝓲𝓻𝓵 💋

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This is an alternate universe where the main characters change gender
> 
> 💋 Girl and girl story
> 
> 💋 Based on the 2017 movie
> 
> 💋 The names here change so I will proceed to explain them:
> 
> Anna Sackville-Bagg = Andrew Sackville-Bagg or Andy
> 
> Gregory Sackville-Bagg = Gregoria Sackville-Bagg
> 
> Rudolph Sackville-Bagg = Rudolphine Sackville-Bagg
> 
> Tony Thompson = Tania Thompson or Tany
> 
> These names were suggested by members of the Facebook group: Rudony Shippers ❤❤❤
> 
> Except for Anna and Gregory those if I put them.

**_Este nunca fue el camino que estaba planeado_ ** **_No fue mi intención_ ** **_me volví tan valiente, copa en mano_ ** **_perdí mi discreción._ **   
  
  
  
  


Hace 5 años en esa pequeña aventura de 3 días marcaron mi vida para siempre !!! No me malinterpretes, no fue un cambio negativo. ¡Diferente a! Fue lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida, conocí a mi mejor amiga actual, Rudolphine. ¿El mejor de todos? Ella era un vampiro.

Desde que era pequeña, una chica emo, gótica e incluso punk me había tachado por simplemente gustarle los vampiros. Parece que nací viendo la película de Drácula. ¡Pero por Dios! No puedo evitar tener un poco de obsesión con el mundo sobrenatural, especialmente en mi habitación quedaron chupasangres, libros, cómics, películas y series.

Las chicas de la escuela solían burlarse de mí muy a menudo diciendo que era un bicho raro porque me gustaba todo eso, al principio me ponía un poco triste, pero ¿ahora qué? Yo soy el que se ríe en sus caras. Porque hace 5 años viví la mayor aventura que pude desear, enfrentar a un cazador y salvar a todo un clan de vampiros no fue tarea fácil y más aún si desconfiaban de ti en todo momento queriendo convertirte en su plato principal.

Por suerte no estaba solo, mi amiga Rudolphine me acompañó durante todo el viaje, es la persona más cool que conozco.

Y eso nos lleva al día de hoy donde nuestra amistad dio un giro de 360 grados ...  
  


**_No es lo que hago_ ** **_. Solo quería probar._ ** **_Tengo curiosidad por ti._ ** **_Has llamado mi atención._ **   
  
  
  
  


¿Sabías que a los vampiros les encanta Halloween?

Después de mi aventura, como era de esperar cada verano durante 3 años, mis padres y yo viajamos directamente a Alemania para visitar a nuestros muy peculiares y queridos amigos, para que luego pudiéramos quedarnos con ellos para siempre en el castillo, tantas cosas habían cambiado, si antes cada verano, Rudolphine y yo éramos inseparables, ahora viviendo con ella hace dos años parecemos pan y mantequilla.

El año pasado recuerdo estar con el vampiro en nuestra habitación hablando del mundo moderno que hasta ahora le era desconocido. Y más aún si se trataba de las festividades mortales.

-Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que durante toda una noche ustedes los mortales salen disfrazados de diferentes criaturas que consideran monstruos para obtener dulces?

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Es tan divertido que es una de mis vacaciones favoritas de todo el año! - respondí sonriente y emocionada.

\- Ese día también es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? - Preguntó la inmortal flotando encima de su ataúd.

-¡Sí lo es! Por eso es mi día favorito: me levanté de la cama y dejé a un lado el nuevo libro de terror que me dieron mis padres para ver a mi amigo, aunque, por supuesto, no se compara con el día que nos conocimos.

Parece que mi comentario la tomó por sorpresa pero en sus labios logré visualizar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo tengo muy claro mortal, cuéntame más sobre esa celebración.  
  


**_Besé a una chica y me gustó_ ** **_El sabor de su lápiz labial cereza_ ** **_Besé a una chica solo para probar_ ** **_Espero que a mi novio no le importe._ **   
  
  
  
  


Después de una semana Rudolphine estaba muy impaciente por Halloween, tanto que terminó contándole a toda su familia alegando que podían salir esa noche sin ser reconocidos, aunque claro que tenían que evitar volar a toda costa. El Sr. y la Sra. Sackville-Bagg no lo aceptaron al principio, pero al final dieron el visto bueno con la condición de que lleváramos a Andrew y Gregoria con nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cambiarte de ropa para salir? Incluso podría disfrazarte si quieres, una vez con el permiso de nuestros respectivos padres, discutimos qué ponernos ese día.

En mi caso elegí un disfraz de lobo, con orejas y cola; Originalmente pensé en un disfraz de vampiro pero como era nuestro primer Halloween juntos me decidí por algo diferente, en cambio para mi querido amigo buscábamos un disfraz de vampiro con un toque mucho más moderno.

-En fin, tienes un gusto terrible por la ropa - dijo Rudy con disgusto, habían pasado al menos dos horas después del anochecer y no pudimos encontrar un atuendo que le gustara.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - la miré ofendida.

-Dice la chica que siempre usa una sudadera que es demasiado grande - se burló mientras señalaba mi sudadera favorita.

-¡El rojo me queda genial! Realmente se destacan mis ojos y mi cabello - discutí mientras armaba otro atuendo para mostrárselo.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿por qué no vamos a volar un rato? - Preguntó abriendo la ventana de la habitación que se encuentra en el borde de la misma - entonces habrá tiempo para elegir algo.

-No claro que no primero tienes que ...

En mitad de una frase sentí como Rudy voló apresurado hacia mi dirección mirándome de manera disgustada, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, parecía que estaba tratando de besarme y al mismo tiempo intimidarme y el chico lo hizo. tiene éxito.

-Si estás tan preocupado por lo que me pondré mañana, con gusto soportaría usar mi ropa formal por una noche - por un segundo sus ojos carmesí bajaron hacia mis labios o… ¿mi cuello? - ¡asunto resuelto! Ahora ... ¿te gusta tomar un vuelo nocturno con tu fiel servidor? - En menos de un segundo ya no estaba tan cerca de mi rostro, ahora estaba extendiendo su pálida mano invitándome a tomarla.

Con mi corazón latiendo ferozmente, solo le sonreí, dejando a un lado el tema de la ropa y tomé su mano con cariño y confianza.  
  


**_Se sintió tan mal, se sintió tan bien_ ** **_No quiero decir que esté enamorada esta noche_ ** **_Besé a una chica y me gustó_ ** **_Me gustó_ **   
  
  


El vuelo nocturno resultó reconfortante para los dos, volar y olvidar todo lo que nos preocupaba fue inexplicablemente satisfactorio, amo mucho esos momentos juntos, solo para los dos, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta lo sabía que Rudy pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo.  
  


 _**No, ni siquiera sé tu nombre** __**No importa**_ _ **Tú eres mi experimento**_ _ **Solo naturaleza humana**_  
****  
****  
****

-Oye luz del sol ...

-¿Sunlinght? - Ambos estábamos sentados en lo alto de lo que parecía haber sido un castillo hace años, solo que ahora estaba tan vacío y en ruinas que era imposible reconocerlo fácilmente.

-¿No te gusta? Es el nuevo apodo que encontré para ti - con las manos detrás de la cabeza, sonrió, dejando brillar sus afilados colmillos, que encontró tan interesante como ella - tu cabello es como el sol, aunque nunca lo he visto soy seguro que es de ese color.

-Pero qué estás diciendo ... me gusta ese apodo, me pone muy lindo - una inevitable ola de calidez me recorrió de pies a cabeza al pensar en los pequeños detalles que tenía al vampiro a mi lado - pero ahora que tú mencionalo, eres la personificación de la noche, eres como ... moonlinght?

-Gracias por el cumplido rubia - le guiño un ojo coquetamente provocando que mi cara se ponga un poco roja - pero quería preguntarte ... alguna vez sentiste algo ...

El crujido del techo de madera la detuvo en su pregunta para luego romperse justo debajo de mí. Acostumbrado a todo tipo de accidentes que me ocurrían, pronto me encontré en los brazos del inmortal que me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? - cuestiono exaltado.

-Estoy empezando a creer que caer desde grandes alturas se está convirtiendo en un muy mal hábito - bromeé en un intento de calmar a mi sobreprotectora compañera.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos romper con ese hábito.- Suspiré, aliviada al ver que estaba perfectamente bien.

-Aunque claro que sé que nunca me dejarías caer.

Era muy curioso como se sonrojaban los vampiros, sus siempre pálidas mejillas estaban pintadas de un gris oscuro que resaltaba contra su piel, había visto a Andy sonrojarse cada vez que intentaba acercarse a mí para llamar mi atención, pero mi favorito siempre era y eso. será el de mi querido vampiro.

-Vamos de regreso al castillo, amanecerá muy pronto.  
  


**_No es lo que hacen las chicas buenas_ ** **_No es cómo deberían comportarse_ ** **_Mi cabeza se confunde tanto Es_ ** **_difícil de obedecer_ **   
  
  
  
  


A estas alturas muchos de ustedes ya se han dado cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí, o al menos desde mi punto de vista, ¿ha pasado al menos un año? O más aún viendo a mi mejor amigo con otros ojos, en un principio lo había confundido con simple admiración y fascinación, ser amigo de vampiros no le pasaba a todos, y luego me encontré observando con interés cada gesto, pensamiento, comportamiento y forma de actuar. . Siendo de Rudy, no era lo que ella creía ciegamente durante 4 años, mucho menos con los pequeños pero significativos signos de su parte.

La primera fue en todo caso elegir mi sobre entre su familia y clan, que hasta el día de hoy me sorprende mucho, si me veía en la misma situación que ella vivía, seguro que la elegiría a ella.

La segunda es que hasta el día de hoy me da algo de gracia, me defiende de los intentos de conquista de su hermano menor. Siempre que Andrew lo intenta, termina con un buen golpe en la cabeza. Es bastante divertido

Podría enumerar varias de las razones por las que ese vampiro me vuelve loco de amor y nunca terminaría, sin embargo algo me ha aterrorizado desde que descubrí que me gustaba:

¿Ella sentía lo mismo por mí?  
  


**_Besé a una chica y me gustó_ ** **_El sabor de su lápiz labial cereza_ ** **_Besé a una chica solo para probar_ ** **_Espero que a mi novio no le importe_ **   
  
  
  
  


Una vez en el castillo y listo para dormir, no pasó nada interesante, pero no pude decir lo mismo que pasó la noche siguiente.

No fue solo mi cumpleaños la noche de Halloween, mi día fue normal lleno de abrazos y buenos deseos de mis padres y los ancianos dueños del castillo.

Al caer la noche fui recibido por un ramo de rosas rojas tan pronto como doblé la esquina del pasillo en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Rudolphine, para mi agradable decepción no era ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tany querida - Tomé el ramo en mis manos para ver a Andy con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Uh… no tenías que molestarte… - Parecía que él estaba ajeno a mi malestar, era un gran chico a decir verdad pero mi corazón ya estaba con alguien más.

-Sólo lo mejor para mi hermosa doncella - de manera elegante su mano agarró uno de mis rebeldes cabellos para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja, deslizando su mano por mi mejilla para tomarlo suavemente - ¿Estás lista para esta noche? Porque tengo una sorpresa para ti ...

-¡Andrés! Quita tu mano de Tania, la estás poniendo incómoda - la voz de Rudolphine sonó al final del pasillo, tirando a su hermano pequeño - deja de tomarte su tiempo, ella y yo tenemos mucho que hacer para ir a pedir dulces.

Inmediatamente tomé mi mano haciéndome levitar junto con ella, para volar rápidamente hacia nuestra habitación, lo último que escuché fue que Andy lanzó una pequeña rabieta para silenciarlo con un portazo.

-Es un gran peso pesado si no fuera porque es mi hermano lo enviaría al otro lado del mundo - gruñó molesto una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

-Quiet no me ha hecho nada lo has impedido.

-Odio estar cerca de ti ...

-Creo que será imposible - sonreí - pero estarás cerca para ayudarme a deshacerme de él ¿no?

-Asegúrate, pero antes ... - en un rápido movimiento tomó el ramo de rosas en sus manos dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para que cuando la abriera tirara el ramo - listo mucho mejor.

-¡¡¡Por qué hiciste eso!!! Eso es muy grosero. ¡Andy se volverá loco!   
-Si eso es cierto pero no tienes que averiguarlo - se encogió de hombros minimizándolo.

Después de una muy buena discusión de mi parte sobre los buenos modales, los dos nos encontramos vistiéndonos con nuestras respectivas ropas.

Con una sudadera roja, jeans rotos en las rodillas, botines negros, y para rematar un par de orejas, cola y guantes con garras, mi disfraz de lobo estaba completo.

Mi querido vampiro se había puesto un vestido bastante tradicional, era un corsé blanco con pequeños detalles negros, las mangas del vestido quedaban completamente pegadas al brazo, y la falda con mucho volumen pero también blanca con detalles negros llegaba hasta la rodilla. del inmortal, junto con botas largas negras con pinchos y para rematar una capa negra con un broche de rosa blanca.

-Te ves muy linda -La miré una vez que terminó de ajustarse la ropa- No entiendo cómo no te gusta tu ropa formal.

-Intenta ponerte un corsé ajustado durante más de una hora y estarás suplicando que te lo quites - bromeo - aunque debo admitir que no te quedes atrás de sunlinght.

-Buen punto odio llevar vestidos - negué con la cabeza - ahora vamos, tus hermanos deben estar esperándonos.  
  


**_It felt so bad, it felt so good_ **   
**_I don't mean I'm in love tonight_ **   
**_I kissed a girl and I liked it_ **   
**_I liked_ **   
  


In the main hall of the castle, the other two Sackville-bagg brothers awaited us anxiously, it was to be expected that Gregoria had dressed intentionally to cause a real fright to whoever saw her, instead Andrew radiated class, his attire, quite ostentatious to my taste, but it suited him anyway.

And just as we had mentioned in the room Rudolphine did everything possible to get rid of his younger brother, which I was very grateful for.

After some instructions from my parents and Messrs. Sackville-Bagg they let us out.

Fue una noche bastante divertida a decir verdad, de puerta en puerta en el pequeño pueblo más cercano al castillo pedimos truco o trato, la mayoría de nosotros sorprendidos por nuestros elaborados disfraces, fue divertido, si supieran la verdad ¡se escaparían! ¿Pero sabes lo que más me gustó? Fue que en todo momento Rudolphine no soltó mi mano.  
  


**_Somos tan mágicos_ ** **_Piel suave, labios rojos, tan besables_ ** **_Difícil de resistir tan tangible_ ** **_Demasiado bueno para rechazar_ ** **_No es gran cosa, es inocente_ **   
  
  
  
  
  


Desafortunadamente, la noche de Halloween no duró mucho, tuvimos que volver al castillo pronto, no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo.

Estábamos volando de regreso, por supuesto que Rudy me estaba ayudando agarrándome de la mano, justo cuando terminamos de cruzar el lago, nos alejamos de Gregoria y Andrew.

-Ejem ... Rudy, ¿a dónde nos llevas?

-I just want to spend a moment alone with you, I don't think they care - he replied simply.

-But…

-No buts Tany - she said landing in a small abandoned cemetery - Happy birthday Tania Thompson - as soon as she released my hand between her cape she took out a rose, but unlike her brother, her was black.

-Oh .. Rudy you didn't have to bother - I took the rose in my hands and instinctively I enjoyed the perfume that it emanated from it.

-You know what it means? - I ask.

-Mmmm ... that you love me so much?

-Close but not - while saying those words, he approached so that our noses brushed - in the language of flowers the black rose means true love, loyalty and commitment, I give it to you because I want you to know Tony that he was not lying the day that I chose you over my family, my choice goes beyond a simple friendship with you.

And right after those beautiful words she kissed me.  
  


**_I kissed a girl and I liked it_ **   
**_The taste of her cherry lipstick_ **   
**_I kissed a girl just to taste_ **   
**_I hope my boyfriend doesn't mind_ **   
  


At no time did I dislike the taste of her lips, it was not only a kiss, it was a kiss full of love and devotion, if kisses spoke, her kiss would tell me an infinity of emotions, sensations, words full of love, and much more.

They were nothing like what she had read in the stories, or in the gossip that the other girls told each other in the break on a school day, a kiss was much more than that, more special, more meaningful.

¿Has estado guardando estas sensaciones todo este tiempo? Si es así, me alegro de conocerlos finalmente, y espero que ella sienta cómo cada una de sus emociones, sentimientos y palabras son correspondidos con la misma fuerza y pureza.  
  


 _**Se sintió tan mal, se sintió tan bien** __**No quiero decir que esté enamorada esta noche**_ _ **Besé a una chica y me gustó**_ _ **Me gustó**_  
****  
****  
****  
  


-¿Y bueno? ¿Aceptarías a este vampiro arrogante, egoísta y terco? - Tan pronto como sus labios dejaron los míos supe la respuesta.

-Ya te acepté desde el día que te conocí - y nuestros labios sellaron lo que siempre supimos en el fondo de nuestro corazón.  
  
  


Y eso fue lo que pasó hace un año, luego de esa hermosa confesión, las reacciones de nuestros familiares fueron más épicas pero eso es historia para otro día ...  
  
  
  


* * *

[My wattpad 🍟](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kaedember)

[My Instagram 🍟](https://www.instagram.com/jutsuru_san/)

[My Tumblr 🍟](https://jutsuru-chan.tumblr.com/post/633326438970425344/they-are-so-beautiful)

[Facebook Grup Rudony Shippers ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/324924821858171/?ref=share)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!! I'm not dead, I was just very, very busy 🤭🍟 It is my first time writing yuri or girl and girl, for a long time I wanted to do something like that with babies and here it is finally finished !!!!
> 
> What do you think is chingon a little, right?
> 
> By the way I warn you that I have social networks apart from wattpad, I also have Ao3 and very soon I will upload stories there !!
> 
> And if you want to see small spoilers of the stories of each month go to my Instagram find me as: @jutsuru_san my profile picture is the same as the wattpad
> 
> I also have Tumblr like: jutsuru_chan
> 
> And if I open a Christmas special for the next month 🤭👌 see you !!!


End file.
